El País de las Maravillas
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Tiempo atrás había tenido que tomar una decisión de la que en parte se había arrepentido; sin embargo, en el Submundo aun quedaba sitio para ella, aun podía volver…y esta vez, sería para siempre


Summary: Tiempo atrás había tenido que tomar una decisión de la que en parte se había arrepentido; sin embargo, en el Submundo aun quedaba sitio para ella, aun podía volver…y esta vez, sería para siempre.

Disclaimer: ningún pjs de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas me pertenece, no he llegado a poseer tantísima imaginación como para crear algo así xD

0.0.0.

''Podrías quedarte''

Alicia observó el firmamento a través de la ventana, perdiendo su vista en aquel mar infinito de estrellas brillantes y titilantes. Apoyó los brazos en la balaustrada y reposó la cabeza en ellos, cerrando los ojos y conteniendo un pequeño suspiro, entristecida. No había olvidado aquella frase que _él_ le había dicho, ni el tono en el cual la había pronunciado, ni su mirada casi suplicante al decirlo. Tampoco se había borrado de su mente la humedad que se había instalado en unos ojos esmeralda cuando abrió el frasco y bebió aquel líquido morado.

''Podrías quedarte''

La joven sonrió con tristeza, colocándose sus rubios y ondulados cabellos tras los hombros. Sí, habría sido tan fácil…Habría sido tan fácil no tomar la sangre del ser que había matado, tan fácil estrellar el frasco contra el suelo y haberse quedado en el Submundo, refugiada entre _sus_ brazos para siempre…Sin embargo, había tenido que volver a su mundo, a Londres, pues tenía proyectos en mente que quería realizar. Ahora, tras su viaje a China, se encontraba de nuevo en su hogar, y no sabía si estar arrepentida o no de su decisión. Por una parte, estaba feliz de haber realizado aquella travesía a las tierras orientales, pero, por otra…Una parte de ella se había roto, se había desgarrado al irse del Submundo. Sentía que no estaba completa, que algo se había quedado allí, junto a sus amigos, junto a _él_.

Se enjugó una lágrima y volvió a alzar la vista al cielo nocturno, frunciendo los labios para no gritar hasta desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales, que era lo que más quería en ese momento.

-Alicia-susurró una dulce voz tras la puerta entreabierta.

La joven se restregó una mano por los ojos, carraspeó y se dio ligeramente la vuelta.

-Margaret, hermana, ¿qué quieres?

La hermana de Alicia abrió la puerta, dejándose ver por completo. Observó a la rubia, preocupada. Llevaba días distraída, sin probar bocado, aislándose de todo y de todos. Se acercó con pasos cortos, vacilantes, y se sentó a su lado, acariciándole los dorados cabellos con cariño.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Echas de menos a alguien, a algo?

Alicia procuró no mirar a Margaret, pues sabía que si entablaba conversación con alguna persona sobre sus confusos sentimientos se desmoronaría al primer asalto, y era algo que no estaba dispuesta a que ocurriese.

-Más o menos.

-Me preocupas, Alicia. Llevas días, semanas, en tu mundo.

''Eso no es verdad'' pensó, transformada su expresión por completo ''No estoy en el Submundo, no estoy en mi mundo. Estoy atrapada en este lugar, sin nadie que me comprenda, sin nada que me atraiga…''

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad?

-Claro, Margaret. Es sólo que, tras mi viaje a…''al Submundo''…China, Londres me parece…''vacío''…pequeño-murmuró.

Margaret sonrió, le dedicó una última caricia y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Si me necesitas, estoy en el salón. Buenas noches, Alicia.

-Buenas noches-fue la queda contestación.

La joven se apartó de la ventana y anduvo por su habitación, dando vueltas como si fuese un animal encerrado. ¿Por qué no se había quedado? ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta?

''Podrías quedarte''

Esas palabras estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente, y la laceraban como no lo hubiesen hecho mil espadas afiladas. Hubiera sido más fácil de soportar el hecho de que no la quisieran en el Submundo nunca más, de que _él_ la hubiese repudiado, que el saber que todos sus amigos deseaban que se hubiese quedado…y ella, como una tonta, se había ido. Pero, lo peor de todo, era que antes de desaparecer no había tenido el valor suficiente de sincerarse. Sí, aun le faltaba su muchedad.

Aunque, meditándolo bien, lo que más le dolía era saber que la persona a la que más quería pensaba que se había olvidado de su existencia al irse del Submundo. De pronto, se sintió enfadada y dolida. Se asomó de nuevo a la ventana y estiró el cuello, mirando las calles de Londres y los suelos asfaltados.

-¡¿Eres tonto?-gritó con voz ronca-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que me olvidaré de ti? ¡Siempre voy a recordarte, idiota!

Era la primera vez, desde que tenía uso de razón, que hablaba así y que se sentía así. Sus ojos le ardían, sabía que los tenía enrojecidos, y sus mejillas estaban encharcadas y frías.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, mostrando de nuevo a Margaret. La hermana mayor de Alicia no sabía muy bien qué hacer, si acercarse o quedarse en el sitio. El grito que había pegado Alicia no era normal en ella. Era patente que estaba sufriendo, pero Margaret no sabía cómo consolarla.

-¿Alicia? ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó, torpemente.

-Margaret, por favor, déjame sola.

-Pero, Alicia…

-¡Déjame sola!

Margaret miró a su hermana pequeña, reacia a dejarla sola. Quería saber qué era lo que le pasaba, quería ayudarla, pero sabía demasiado bien que no podría hacer nada. Alzó una mano, la bajó a los pocos segundos y se fue, cerrando la puerta sin hacer apenas ruido.

-Lo siento, Margaret…

Alicia se dejó caer en la cama, cansada de tanto llorar y de tanto sufrir. Si encontrase la forma de regresar…Si tuviese otra oportunidad, no la dejaría escapar. Se quedaría allí, en el Submundo, para siempre.

O…tal vez hubiese una forma.

Cerró los ojos, imaginándose aquel lugar al que quería volver. Divisó las flores, las aves, la mesa donde sus amigos tomaban el té…

Sus pies tocaron la tierra cubierta de hierba. Sus vías olfativas se impregnaron de un extraño y agradable aroma. Sus manos se cerraron delicadamente en torno a un delgado tallo.

-No es posible…

Sonrió. Había vuelto. Estaba allí, en el Submundo. No sabía cómo, ni por qué, pero había regresado.

-¡Estoy aquí!-gritó, riéndose y echando a correr.

Su cabello se enredó en las ramas de los árboles, pero no le importó. Su vestido se había rasgado por numerosas partes, mas le era indiferente. Siguió corriendo, sin perder la sonrisa ni por un momento.

-¡He vuelto, amigos, he vuelto! ¡Y no me iré, lo juro!

Sin embargo, notó que algo tiraba de ella, lejos de allí. Oía la voz de Margaret, como si fuese un eco. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretando fuertemente los párpados, resistiéndose a volver a Londres.

-¡Alicia, despierta! ¡No te vayas, por favor, Alicia!

La voz se hizo más difusa y más difícil de entender.

-N…e muer…licia…

Y, por fin, dejó de oírla. Era libre; podía hacer lo que quisiera. Se quedaría allí para siempre, como tendría que haber hecho la segunda vez que visitó el Submundo.

Anduvo y anduvo, sin perderse detalle del maravilloso mundo que la rodeaba. Dio vueltas sobre sí misma una y otra vez.

-¿Alicia?

La joven se detuvo. Esa voz…

''Podrías quedarte''

Sí, la reconocería en cualquier parte. Era _él_, era su querido Sombrerero, que la había esperado pacientemente.

Alicia se giró, sonriente.

-Hola.

El Sombrerero no sabía muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir. Estaba… ¿nervioso? ¿Esperanzado? ¿Ilusionado?

-¿Eres Alicia?

Sabía que era ella, que era su Alicia, su pequeña y dulce Alicia, pero tenía miedo de que no se acordase de él. Bastante tortura había sido ya el haberla visto partir sin poder hacer nada de nada, bastante duro de soportar aquel tiempo sin tenerla a su lado, como para aceptar el hecho de que se hubiese vuelto a olvidar de él. No se le había quitado de la cabeza aquella espantosa y horrible idea, y la temía más que a nada en el Submundo.

El Sombrerero empezó a ponerse nervioso del todo. La joven no contestaba, sólo le miraba como si estuviese loco, cosa que no era del todo mala. Un poco loco sí que estaba, tenía que admitirlo…Sobre todo por amar a una muchacha de otro mundo que, con toda seguridad, no se acordaba de él.

-Hm… ¿Sabes en qué se parecen un cuervo y un escritorio?-preguntó inocentemente Alicia.

-No tengo ni idea.

La rubia esbozó una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de un reguero de finas lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre el Sombrerero. Le rodeó con los brazos, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho y dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas de la más pura alegría. Él correspondió al abrazo, acariciando su cabeza de una forma que distaba bastante de como lo había hecho Margaret.

-Tengo una buena noticia-le dijo Alicia, alzando la cabeza y mirándole directamente a sus ojos esmeralda-. Me voy a quedar aquí, para siempre.

-¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre, siempre-afirmó.

El Sombrerero sonrió y bajó la cabeza hacia la de Alicia.

-¿Y no te arrepentirás?-le susurró al oído.

La joven le cogió la cara delicadamente con las manos para poder mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

-No, no me arrepentiré porque quiero estar aquí. Quiero estar aquí porque este es mi lugar, porque os he echado a todos de menos y…y porque quiero estar contigo.

-¡Anda, eso sí que es estar loca, majareta!

Alicia se rio sin soltar las mejillas del Sombrerero. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un leve beso en los labios, algo indecisa.

-Oh…Creo que me precipité-dijo él después del beso-. Me parece que necesitas que la Reina Blanca te revise.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Has besado a un sombrerero loco! ¡Estás más loca aun de lo que pensaba, traviesilla!

-Debo de estar como una regadera, porque no sólo he besado a un sombrerero loco…Resulta que también quiero a uno.

El Sombrerero no hizo ningún comentario, no bromeó, no se rio…y eso era algo que preocupaba a Alicia. Se instaló un incómodo silencio entre ambos, apenas interrumpido por el ruido de fondo.

-¿Sabes? He cambiado la letra m…últimamente he pensado en cosas que empiezan por la letra a. Por ejemplo, amistad…alegría…Alicia…

La última palabra que continuó a la de Alicia la pronunció en el oído de la joven. Los dos se quedaron prendados el uno del otro, sin hablar, pues no era necesario en aquel momento. Todo lo que estaban sintiendo lo transmitían por los ojos.

En otro lugar, lejos de allí, una mujer dejó caer el brazo de una muchacha pálida sobre la cama. Había intentado reanimarla por todos los medios posibles, pero ni siquiera el médico había conseguido hacer que despertase. De todas formas, la mujer sentía en cierta parte alegría. Ella les había dejado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estuviera donde estuviese en aquel momento, era feliz.

Besó la frente de la joven con ternura. No estaba muerta, pero sabía que jamás volvería a despertar.

-No despiertes nunca, Alicia…-susurró Margaret, dejando escapar una lágrima-Sé feliz en aquel mundo al que has ido. No vuelvas por nosotros, no vuelvas por nadie. No te encierres en esta prisión nunca más.

La mujer se levantó de la cama, echando una última mirada a su dulce hermana. La echaría de menos, pero sabía que era feliz en el país que se había labrado en su mente. En ese extraño lugar que había pronunciado más de una vez en sueños.

En el País de las Maravillas.


End file.
